


Lágrima

by Hanabi_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabi_Angel/pseuds/Hanabi_Angel
Summary: Sin caer en un sentimiento fijo, lágrimas  pueden tener un sinfín de posibilidades.





	1. Noches como estas

¿Cómo es que en noches como estas te apartas de mi lado?  
Mis propias ilusiones traicionan mis sentidos.  
Cierro los ojos y no hay nada.  
¿Estarías aquí bajo un cálido sol?  
¿Te molestarían nuestras manos enlazadas sudadas por el calor?  
Es en noches como estas que solo me tengo a mi misma.  
Mis brazos abrazan mi ser y celan mis pensamientos.  
Mis ilusiones me sonríen si lloro.  
Mis ojos lloran si ellas sonríen.  
Mis sentidos gritan mi nombre.  
¿Cómo me ves bajo el cálido sol?  
¿Sonrío?  
Es en noches como estas que me dejas a un lado  
Para que piense solo en mí.  
Cierro los ojos alzando los brazos.  
En la oscuridad soy yo la que me abraza.


	2. Chapter 2

Y era como dar vuelta en círculos.  
Como si de pronto todo se pusiera en blanco  
Y quisieras gritar ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!   
Y sabes que no entiendes.  
Nunca entendiste.  
Y jamás entenderás.


	3. Chapter 3

En un mundo lleno de mentiras.  
No podía creerte  
Tendría que haber perdido la cabeza para hacerlo  
Pero…  
¿Acaso era el único que creía que tus cuentos tenían encanto?


	4. Chapter 4

Y parecía que llorar bajo la lluvia era la nueva moda.  
Llorabas y las gotas terminaban de darte el toque acabado que esperabas dar.  
Ella observaba llover tras la ventana.  
Prefería un llanto interno.  
Invisible.  
Que le desgarrara el alma en silencio agonizante.


	5. Chapter 5

Con tu cabeza en alto  
Sonreías bajo el escrutinio de mi mirada.  
Ambos con sonrisas afiladas.  
Confiada de ti misma.  
Confiada de que ya no caerías bajo mí veneno.  
No podías, lo sabias.  
Cuando caes hasta el fondo  
Ya solo queda mirar hacia arriba.


	6. Chapter 6

Y en los días que no quiero pensar,   
Tú piensas en mí.  
Por ti deseo siempre llueva  
Incluso en los desiertos.


	7. Chapter 7

Y en las noches en que creía tú no oías  
Yo reía  
Reía como un loco  
A la luna, a las estrellas  
Al cielo tan oscuro como tus ojos,  
Pero tú si escuchabas  
Mi risa  
Que en realidad era llanto  
Eran lágrimas  
Era soledad.


	8. Chapter 8

En las noches que observaba por la ventana,  
Esperando cerrar los ojos,  
Veía tu mirada reflejada en la luna.  
Y a pesar de no escuchar nada  
Sentía la melodía que me llamaba a dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

La vio sonreír y su mundo se dio vuelta.  
Ella que parecía tener la tristeza pegada como una mancha imposible de quitar,  
Cuyos ojos parecían un rio a punto de desbordar  
Sonrió.  
Y cuando detrás de esa sonrisa escucho un “Gracias”  
Fue él quien esta vez lloró.


	10. Chapter 10

Y sus ojos eran como un cielo.  
Siempre, siempre a punto de llover.  
Y mi mano se perdía en el gesto de secar lágrimas   
Que nunca, nunca, caían.  
Y la amé desde aquel momento,  
Cuando dijo “Estoy bien”  
A través de labios que a veces y solo a mí me sonreían.


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Cómo creerle a un escritor cuando su pasión es inventar historias? —Preguntó al aire, olvidando que ella estaba a su lado, hasta que su dulce y suave risa le hizo reaccionar.   
—No me creas —Respondió ella con una intensa sonrisa. —Solo vive las mentiras.


	12. Chapter 12

Y prefería toda una vida enjaulado, a morir libre y solo.


	13. Chapter 13

En un mundo lleno de malos entendidos, se dio cuenta que ella era el mayor mal entendido de todos y luego de conversar consigo misma, comprendió que todo este tiempo no había sido más que una tontería.


	14. Me miras

Y tú, como un girasol me miras,   
a un sol apagado como yo.   
E intentas alzar tus manos para alcanzarme;   
y yo tan lejos, tan cansada como para acercarme.   
Y esperas, paciente, como una flor en la noche,   
sonriendo entre sueños de un tibio y pequeño sol.   
Uno que acepta el despertar ya como costumbre,   
pero soy un sol que intenta imitar tu color.   
Y me miras como un girasol…  
Y pienso…  
Algo de luz debo de seguir teniendo.


	15. Chapter 15

En este frío atardecer vienes a mi mente  
Me veo en tus ojos cada vez que brotan lágrimas  
No puedo pensarte en los momentos felices  
Porque si fuera así…  
¿Quién abrazaría los tristes?


	16. Recuerdos

Recordaba de vez en cuando,   
aquellos momentos de hace años,   
cuando ella acaba de morir y la gente decía “está mejor ahora, estaba tan cansada”   
y no quedaba más que aceptarlo,   
porque no había nada que hacer más que mirar como todo se rompía.

Y es en la actualidad que se da cuenta que nunca la odio por irse.   
La envidió.   
Y eso era lo que le hacía reírse del mundo,   
¿qué tal mal se puede estar que hasta el día de hoy envidiaba la suerte de un muerto? 

“Ojalá hubiera sido yo” rondaba siempre como un insecto a la luz,  
mientras se veía a si mismo con la lástima que sus ojos vacíos mostraban y consolarse con palabras enmudecidas. 

Y sonreír, sonreír, como desde ese día había hecho y seguir.   
Porque llorar solo se permitía en las esquinas de la noche,  
cuando nadie oía, nadie veía y a nadie le importaba.


	17. La puerta de los sueños

Aquella puerta aparecía de vez en cuando a mitad de la noche.   
Y ella, medio dormida, medio a oscuras, se levantaba inconscientemente.   
Con la nostalgia que aún no entendía que sentía,   
dirigiéndose a su encuentro para escuchar como siempre aquel triste “Te extrañamos”. 

Y como todas las veces que su mano tocaba el picaporte,   
este le decía “Hay que ser realistas”   
haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás. 

“¡Te extrañamos!” se volvía a escuchar en un grito lastimero y necesitado,   
a lo que el picaporte repetía “Debemos ser realistas”   
y con un largo suspiro, ella retrocedía diciendo “Alguien tiene que serlo…”. 

La puerta de los sueños que aparecía de vez en cuando a mitad de la noche desaparecía entonces,   
entre luz de luna y estrellas.   
Y ella volvía a su cama, medio dormida, medio a oscuras,   
preguntándose desde cuando que ya no soñaba.


	18. Si el cielo

Si el cielo fuera un mar de flores   
¿Qué sería entonces la alegría?   
Una montaña de vivos colores   
¿Cuánta gente escalar verías?   
La brisa un montón de mariposas,   
tan azules como tu sonrisa.   
Ojalá fueras viento surcando el mundo,   
abrazándome con tu valentía.


	19. Lágrimas

“Mi amor se desborda en forma de lágrimas”,   
te digo con una sonrisa,   
mientras tu rostro parece decirme que buscas las verdades más ocultas del universo.   
¿Y cómo no reír entre llanto, mi dulce idiota? 

A veces los momentos felices te producen tristeza,   
como si te preguntaras si de verdad ese momento existió.   
La felicidad es extraña,   
demasiado mágica e irreal  
y se siente cruel acostumbrarse a ella. 

Por eso lloro.   
Lloro porque no entiendo en verdad que sucede. 

Tu solo debes abrazarme, secar mis lágrimas  
y no entender conmigo.


	20. Miradas

Se miraban como si no existiera un mañana,   
pero ambos sabían que sus miradas serian diferentes al otro día,   
que sus pensamientos cambiarían.   
Porque así era la vida,   
con sus giros y vueltas,   
las mismas que los devolverían al mismo sitio si lo deseaban,   
mirándose otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana.   
Porque eso era la vida,   
una sonrisa inesperada.


	21. Sonrisas de papel

En este mundo de sonrisas de papel…   
Valoro cada uno de tus “Te amo” pronunciados a través de labios rojos de cristal.   
Los atrapo como si se fueran a desintegrar,   
frágiles por la tristeza y desesperación,   
los sujeto y sonríes… 

En este mundo de sonrisas de papel, las nuestras estallan en tinta.


	22. Debes

¿Qué tan hundido debes estar para no preferir la superficie al ahogarte?   
¿Qué tan solitario debe ser sentir que no tienes nada que te ate a esta vida?   
¿Qué tan triste debe ser ya no esperar nada?   
Pero aun así sigues aquí.   
Quizás no debes tener ni una pizca de alegría para darle un buen final a esto,   
no importa. 

Mira el cielo en la noche, aun en la oscuridad las estrellas brillan.


	23. Quiero

Quiero respirar tu aire, frío, desgarrador, perforando mis pulmones.   
Quiero acariciar tus manos, tocadas por el hielo.   
Quiero verme en tus ojos, tan secos, tan negros.   
Quiero abrazar tu alma… 

Eso es, sonríe, yo te quiero.


	24. Delfín

Eres libre de nadar en mis sueños azules,  
los que naufragan a causa de lágrimas perdidas. 

Sé el delfín que guíe mi camino. 

Sé la corriente que me lleve a casa.


	25. Entre lágrimas

Entre lágrimas me dices que no me quieres   
y yo no comprendo   
¿Lloras por qué yo si te quiero?

Entre lágrimas me dices que necesitas tiempo   
y yo no te entiendo.   
Siempre has sido tú la que controlaba mis tiempos.

A lágrima viva me dices “Lo siento”  
Y mientras yo te digo “Entiendo”   
tú no me escuchas,   
como nunca lo hiciste,   
como nunca lo harás.


	26. En mi jardín

En el jardín de mi alegría   
eres la flor más hermosa,   
con tus hojas cariñosas   
y tus ojos compasivos. 

En el jardín de mi tristeza,   
eres la flor más graciosa,   
robándome sonrisas,   
removiendo mis penas. 

En el jardín de mi ira,   
eres la flor más silenciosa,   
con tus raíces calmadas,   
susurrándome palabras. 

En el jardín de mi vida,   
eres una flor eterna,   
de pétalos marchitos,   
pero aun así la más bella.


	27. Sigue

He tomado tus manos.   
En sueños, en llanto y penas.   
Tantas veces que no parece irreal.

Aunque apenas recuerde tu silueta, tu rostro y voz,   
serás siempre mi preciado recuerdo borroso. 

Por favor,   
sigue sujetando mi mano cuando el mundo se derrumbe a mis pies,   
sigue sujetándola, aunque ya no estés aquí. 

Se la luz que me ilumine cuando mis ojos ya no vean más que oscuridad.   
Se lo que siempre fuiste y yo nunca pude ver.


	28. Sonríe

La tristeza que inunda tus ojos debe ser el paraíso de un pescador de sueños rotos, me imagino. 

¿Se podrá nadar en un mar de lágrimas? Te pregunto y sonríes.   
Con esas sonrisas que siempre contagian.   
Me dices “No. No quiero que te ahogues”   
Y me pregunto cómo es que alguien con tanta pena me puede dar tanta paz. 

Que recuerdes que no sé nadar me hace reír.   
¿Si tomo tu mano serás feliz? 

Sigues sonriendo entre infinitas lágrimas y no tengo idea de por qué eso se me hace tan hermoso.   
Uno, dos, tres   
¿Está bien si sigo aquí?


	29. Eres

Eres el inevitable recuerdo de la tristeza.  
Eres esa mano que no sujeta la mía.  
Eres ese beso que jamás llegara a mi mejilla.  
Eres lo que queda.   
Una dulce fotografía.


	30. Tu Mancha

Me miras y es como si inhalaras mis penas y las expulsaras como el humo de tu cigarrillo,   
pero mi alma parece estar partida en pedazos.   
No entiende que a veces si se puede ser feliz. 

Sonrío para aparentar,   
mientras observo aquella mancha en tu alfombra   
y te digo que si la hubieras limpiado de inmediato ya no habría rastro de ella. 

Y tus ojos se clavan en mí riendo;   
y debería saberlo,   
tienes un gusto extraño por las manchas,   
pero no soy quien para hablar de ello. 

Mi yo entre lágrimas secas se aferra a tu ridículo amor,  
quieta, en silencio y entre sonrisas   
preguntándose...   
¿Qué clase de mancha soy?


	31. Mancha

Era un amor estúpido.   
Un amor ridículo.   
Como el aprecio a una mancha con forma de estrella,  
esa que no tenía corazón para limpiar. 

Porque ahí estaba ella,   
con su sonrisa de ojos tristes,   
su frialdad que quemaba y su llanto dulce. 

Y él solo deseaba entonces fumar un cigarrillo,   
mirar al cielo toda la tarde desde la ventana sin decir nada,   
mientras el humo lo explicaba todo. 

Porque sabía que jamás tendría el corazón para limpiarla. 

Las manchas habían llegado a tener para él un cruel encanto.   
Y ella seguía a su lado,   
quieta,   
en silencio   
y sonriendo entre sus penas.


	32. LLuvia

Las gotas caen y reprimes un sollozo.   
Aprovechemos que el cielo nos acompaña y que la lluvia caiga también de nuestros ojos. 

Opacaremos a esas engreídas flores con el rojo de nuestro llanto y rabia.  
Que el mundo sepa que nuestro nublado y tormentoso corazón no está solo. 

La lluvia cae, acompañándonos.   
El agua limpia las penas.   
Que no se diga que son lágrimas si no lo deseas. 

La lluvia cae, besando tu mejilla  
y suspiras.


	33. Quizás

Se preguntaban porque le atraía tanto la oscuridad.   
Quizás porque estaba cansada de que la luz la cegara con dulces mentiras,   
mientras la oscuridad golpeaba de frente con la escoba con la que barría la mugre bajo la alfombra. 

Quizás porque estaba cansada de sonrisas falsas,   
mientras la oscuridad, con dientes torcidos y sonido ronco, se reía. 

Quizás las cadenas invisibles de la luz eran más opresoras que la garra que haciéndole daño,   
le sujetaba diciéndole mentiras más reales. 

Quizás estaba equivocada.  
Quizás no. 

Solo deseaba seguir algo que la hiciera sentir.


	34. No Vengas

No vengas a mí cuando sabes que no soy más que la última opción. 

No vengas a mí en lágrima viva, sabiendo que jamás te diré “no”. 

No vengas a mí rogando clemencia, cuando tu puñal aún conserva mi sangre y dolor


	35. No estás aquí

No estás aquí, así que no puedo sentirte.  
No estás aquí ni en ningún otro lado.   
Eres ese recuerdo triste donde sonríes.   
Un recuerdo que vive a duras penas,   
pero tan intenso que no importa la niebla.

¿Sería todo diferente si estuvieras aquí?   
No eres más que mi pregunta sin respuesta.   
Imágenes sacadas de fotografías junto a memorias secretas. 

El tiempo lo cura todo eso dicen.   
Pues yo digo que esta enfermedad será eterna. 

Serás siempre un nombre entre mi llanto.  
Serás siempre mi imaginación tomándome de la mano.   
Serás siempre ese llamado al que no vengas. 

Serás siempre, hasta que yo muera.


	36. Primavera

Despertó recordando que había que darle la bienvenida a la primavera.  
No es como si le importara demasiado, pero amaba las flores y siempre dicen que es bueno el cambio.   
Podía incluso no pensar en cuantas abejas revolotearían por ahí, ni en las avispas que la hacían correr como demente al interior de la casa y ocultarse como si se tratase de una guerra. 

Todo sea por decirle adiós a la lluvia, la humedad y los pies congelados.   
Podía perfectamente aceptar unos cuantos insectos en su vida solo por eso. 

Sonrió acercándose a la ventana.   
Diciéndose a sí misma que si ella no se daba ánimos por algo tan natural como un cambio de estación, nadie más lo haría.

Pego su rostro al vidrio y esperó así unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada. 

Su vistazo al exterior fue recibido por un cielo nublado y unas cuantas gotas de agua.  
Si, la primavera comenzaba perfecta. 

Al menos la estaba haciendo reír.


	37. Chapter 37

El amor esta en el aire,  
Te escucho susurrar entre hojas  
Tus ojos me inspiran confianza  
¿Qué tan equivocado estoy?

Y podía verlo en arboles  
Como cuando eran niños  
Con los brazos alzados  
Intentando agarrar el sol.

Y podía verlo en los ríos  
Como cuando eran niños  
Observando el agua  
Calmando el calor.

Y podía verlo en su vida  
Como cuando eran niños  
Compartiendo sus penas  
Añorando el amor.


	38. Chapter 38

Y ella estiraba sus brazos   
y no había nada  
Como era costumbre  
Como era habitual

Y caminaba poniendo un pie  
Luego el otro  
Como era costumbre  
Como era normal

Y ahogaba sus penas cada noche  
Sobre su almohada  
Como era costumbre  
Como le era usual.


	39. Chapter 39

El tiempo no tiene piedad por mis pensamientos eternos  
No tiene piedad por mi débil cuerpo  
No tiene piedad por mis sentimientos  
¿Por cuánto se debe amar para volver a odiar?


	40. Chapter 40

La caja de música que suena  
Me recuerda tu amor

Y quiero volar en sueños de ayer  
Como aquella vez

Abrázame  
Abrázame

La caja de música que suena   
Me recuerda tu dolor

Y quiero olvidar esta fría eternidad  
Y volver al ayer

Mírame  
Mírame

Las cosas ya no son como solían ser…


	41. Chapter 41

Las estrellas brillan en un mundo oscuro.

Brillan agonizantes.  
Brillan como dormidas.

Las estrellas brillan en un mundo ensombrecido por la pena.

Brillan y pareciera que te abrazan.


	42. Chapter 42

Quisiera recorrer el mundo siguiendo tus pies,   
para ello debes volar.   
Y entonces observaré y planearé. 

En un mundo en el que vuelas,   
mis sueños están en tu mismo cielo.


	43. Cascada

Tu voz se pierde entre el estruendo de mi llanto  
Como enfrentar una cascada de agua  
Poderosa, inaccesible...

Quiero envolverte en la intensidad de mis lágrimas.

Me pregunto si acaso sabías   
que cuando seguías el dulce camino del arroyo  
era a mi a quien encontrarías.


End file.
